Betrayal
by Butterfly4eva
Summary: Edward is distraught when Alice had a vision of Bella and Jacob, is it innocent? What happens when Jabob, gate crashes the wedding resulting in a death? Why Edward is distant? Lies and unfaithfulness in the Cullen family, Swearing SmallAmount BXE or is it
1. The Night Before

**Hey Guys,**

**Any advice would be ****appreciated,**** I need all the help I can get!!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters or any of the rites of twilight, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer, ****I**** am just a fan!**

Bella POV

The wedding was a day away and Alice was running up and down making the final plans. Edward and I spent the whole time together, not leaving each others side. We were at the meadow, in my favourite place... Edward's arms. "Edward?"

"Will you change me after the wedding?"

"Bella, you know how I feel about that" His eye's piercing my soul.

"I know, but I'm spending the rest of my life with you, so why can't I spend it eternally?"

"I know darling, but I don't want to take your life away"

"But you promised" I whined.

"After the wedding"

"Fine" I pouted

"You've never been one for pouting, Bella" He just burst out laughing.

"Haven't I?" I moved my hand to his neck and started to kiss him.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong"

"Yes, you were!""So wrong! Wait! Bella, stop! No, we cant, I could hurt you!"

"You wont, just relax"

"Bella!" He sang my name and looked at me like a scolding parent.

"Fine, but you better make it up to me""Don't worry, I sure will."

His phone rang an he answered it immediately "Its Alice, she wants us back at the house immediately."

"AHHHHHHH! Alice!!!!!" I moaned, "I was enjoying that!"

"You know what she is like. Come on"

We arrived at the house to find Alice waiting outside, looking at her watch.

"You are late!"She yelled.

"You didn't exactly give us a time limit you know." Edward chuckled.

He wrapped his arm round my waist and whispered in my ear "Come on, Bella, just go with the flow, I'll be waiting in my room for you. He leaned in and kissed me goodbye, but was cut short when Alice shouted "Quit stalling and get over here Bella!"

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"I wanted to show you your dress." She lead me to her room and into her walk-in closet, and to a dress in a suit carrier. She pulled it out and lay it on the bed.

"Oh, Alice! Its amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome, now get home, it's back luck for the groom to see the bride before the big day, now scoot!"

I thanked her again and left her room to find Edward leaning against the door frame. "I'm under strict orders from Alice to go home." I giggled

"Whatever you say, soon to be Mrs Edward Cullen. I'll take you home"

"No, it's fine, there are a few stops I have to make anyway."

"Well, I can take you to them all"

"No, really, spend time with your family, you haven't seen them much lately. Besides when I marry you I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Ok, Bella" He kissed me good bye and walked me to the front door.

When I was out of the house, I decided to go and see Jacob. Even though he kissed me (against my will) and even though he disrespected Edward, I still needed him to know that I loved him.

As I hopped out of my clapped out truck and approached Jakes house I couldn't help but wonder 'Does he still love me? After all I've put him through?'

I heard a booming voice behind me. "BELLA!" He grabbed me and pulled me into one of his 'wolf' hugs. "Bella is it really you?"

"Well it's not anyone else is it Jake?""Where's that blood sucker?"

"Jake, be nice"

"I am. So the big day is tomorrow eh?"

"Yes, are you going to come?"

"And watch you through your life away. I don't think so, not when you could have chosen me and lived a normal life."

"I belong to Edward, my heart my soul..."

"But that's the problem, you have given him your soul but he doesn't have one to give!"

"You would have only had part of me"

"But at least I would have had you, Bella, don't you see, he is no good for you"

"I didn't come here to argue Jake, I just wanted to see if you were ok.

"Yeah well what do you think?" There was hate in his eyes, I'm not sure if the hate was for me or Edward?

"Please, Jake, I made my choice, please don't make me completely cut you off."

"Does he know you're here?"

"No"

"Well then, lets make the most of the time we have."He grabbed my hand in his huge hands and lead me to the beach, our beach, where we used to go when time's were simple.

"Bella, I just want to make sure you are making the right decision. Not erm...it doesn't matter. Just know that if you change your mind, I will be here waiting and he wouldn't be able to hurt you, I would kill him!" He pulled me into his arms and there we lay for a while. "This is what I miss Jake, when you would just hold me and be my friend without all the complications." He looked down at me and pecked me on the lips. "I love you Bella, I always will"

"Me too Jake"

Edward POV

There we were, the Cullen family all sat round the coffee table laughing and telling jokes when Alice suddenly stopped laughing and went deadly white (even paler than she is), "Edward" She whispered.

"What Alice? What did you see?"

"It's Bella,"

"What!?""She's with Jacob"

"What!!!!!!"

"They...they...they were cuddling and then they..."

"Spit it out!!!"

"They kissed."

The words cut through me like the sharpest blade, I stormed out of the house.

Bella POV

I left Jake's feeling better about everything. I couldn't wait to marry Edward tomorrow!

I arrived home and found Charlie asleep on the sofa, tv blaring. I turned it off and crept up to bed. I had an early start in the morning.

As I opened my bedroom door I was ready for sleep to take me, but Edward was sitting on the bed head in hands.

"Edward!"


	2. The Big Fight

I do not own any rights to Twilight or the characters; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer!

"Edward? What..."

"You smell like dog" He snickered.

He looked so mad. "I'm sorry, I went up there I know you don't like me going, but I needed to see him"

"What so you could have a quickie in his rabbit?" He was in front of me now.

I slapped him "How dare you!" He didn't even flinch.

"Alice saw you!""Yeah, so?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"No, I don't"

"Oh great" He was on the bed now, head in hands again, "So I give you my heart and you just rip it out by cheating on me with that mongrel?"

"WHAT!!! Edward how could you think I cheated on you? Jacob and I are just friends, well barley that"

"Alice saw you, hugging and kissing! Well it's my own fault really, I should have known to keep tabs on you!""Edward" I knelt down besides his knee and tried to hold his face. He grabbed my arm and twisted it "OWCH! Edward you're hurting me...stop!"

He let go. "I'm supposed to marry you tomorrow! We were going to say our vows!"

I started to cry, how could he think that of me? Plus my arm was throbbing.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I hurt you. I didn't mean to!"

"It was just a kiss a stupid kiss, a peck, just to make up. If I kissed Alice like that you wouldn't go round accusing m of being a whore"

"I never said that!"

"You might as well have!"

"Bella, you have no idea how much I hate him."

"I do, but..."

"Are you still going to say that tomorrow?"

"Of course! Silly Edward." He fell into my arms and for the first time in our relationship I cradled him to sleep.

Sorry for the short chapter, but don't worry there is more to come!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Wedding

I got a review about Alice not being able to see vampires, I don't really get what you're saying, but oh well.

Any feed back is appreciated.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

I do not own any rights to the twilight story, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

We stayed up all night and talked, "Alice will go mad! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, remember?" I said, I wasn't tired anymore, I had been fighting back sleep all night and now I wasn't even tried anymore.

"I think we've had all the ad luck we are going to get, don't you?"

"I sure hope so, anyway, get out I need a few hours kip, before I have to get ready." I pushed him away.

"Yes darling!" he was gone.

Edward POV

As I left the house, thought about all the hurtful thing I had said to Bella. I had apologised, but I felt lousy. How could I have thought that of her? She would never choose that mongrel over me...would she? No, I know she wouldn't! I got home to find Alice sat on the sofa she looked distraught. "What happened?" He whispered.

"It was a misunderstanding, she just went to make up, so she could have piece of mind"

"But what I saw...""Was wrong ok?" I snapped.

"Sorry, Edward"

"No, I'm sorry, it's just, that's my worst fear and to hear you say that killed me all over again"

"So...the wedding's still on?"

"Yes Alice it's still on, you didn't cancel anything did you?""Yay!!!! Of course I didn't. Well you need to get ready, the wedding is in a few hours! I will leave you with Jasper and I will go and get Bella ready."

"Thanks Alice"With that she left.

Emmet walked over to me "I'm sorry, man, I know you loved her"

"The wedding is still on, Em"

"Oh that's great! Ed! WOOO!" He started running around.

"Calm down, Emmet, I don't know if she's even going to go to the ceremony" (We weren't going to have it in a meadow, me being damned and all, we were having it in the meadow)

"Oh sorry man"

"I'm going to get ready"

"Yeah, sure"

In my room I just collapsed on the bed, if vampires could cry, trust me that's what I would be doing.

I lay there for 2 hours, thinking of Bella and that Jacob. How dare he?! I was getting madder. "I'm going to see, that wet dog" I murmured to myself. But then I realised the time, I needed to get ready, I had two hours and I needed to be at the meadow and hour early.

I jumped in the shower and put on my suit. I ran down stairs to see all my family, looking beautiful, in their dresses and suits. "You guys look great! See you at the meadow." I yelled running passed them.

I hopped in my car, which Alice had earlier decorated with just married and was now known as the 'wedding car', and drove all the way to La Push. I saw Jacob and drove straight at him. "WHAOA!" He screamed and jumped on the bonnet.

I got out of the car and slammed the door "You dinted my bonnet, dog!"

"You were going to run me over!"

"Well I didn't, did I? So no harm done, well except to my car!"

"What is your problem? Is it because Bella was here?" The dog said.

"You kissed her!"

"Oh, yeah I enjoyed it too" I flew at him and had him pinned down on the floor.

"How dare you? She picked me not you, how sad?"

"I get the message, you can get off me""Good" I said.

"Have a good wedding" He snickered.

"Oh don't worry I will, well its the wedding night I'm looking forward to. If you know what I mean" I knew it was mean but I wanted to hurt him and I DID!

Bella POV

I looked in the mirror and it didn't seem like me looking back, there I was in my white/lacy dress and yet I didn't feel like the blushing bride. _How could Edward have thought that I cheated? Did he really think I would __chose__ Jacob over the love of my life and my eternal one?_

Alice came behind me, in her pink strapless dress with flowers on the bust and in her hair. "You look..." A pause.

"Good to eat?" I laughed but she was deadly serious.

"BEAUTIFUL!" She said, but then softened her expression.

"I was joking, Alice"

"Yes, well don't." Then she got all excited again "It's your big day!" She jumped and squeaked and clapped all at the same time, I cringed.

"BELLA, ARE YOU READY?" Esme yelled. She walked in and gasped "You look..."

"Beautiful, yeah I get it. When did you get here?""Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just want to get there"

"Well, then lets go" Esme said, she was wearing a peach dress and a big hat to match. I never thought that peach looked nice as a wedding outfit, but of course Esme pulled it off, or course she would. We went downstairs and Charlie was there in his suit, pacing up and down. "Bella, wow you look..."

"Beautiful! I know!"

"Whoa, cranky much"

I threw him a look that meant 'shut up'. To be honest I wasn't cranky, I was worried. I wa worried that Edward wouldn't show up. That he would realise that he was way too good for me and not turn up. In the car I couldn't stop fidgeting. "Bella are you sure you want to go through with this?" Charlie asked, looking at me through the rear mirror.

"Of course I do"

"See, she's even getting into practice saying I do" Alice cut in, she way more hyper than normal.

We pulled up to the path and got out to walk. Carlisle had been ordained over the internet. "Wow, it's a bit of a trek"

"Yes, dad, but its worth it"

"I hope..." He didn't finish, he saw the meadow and didn't need to finish. I went into the trees. I was going to walk from the trees and the aisle was fallen leaves. It was at sunset so there was no risk or Edward shining. My bridesmaids were already there and so were Edward's family. Everyone was there but me. René and Phil couldn't make t because he couldn't get time off work so he made her feel guilty and so she stayed. Everyone was there that was suppose to be there... Except Edward. "He's not coming" I whispered.

"Of course he is" Alice tried to comfort me, but I knew deep down, that by going to see Jacob, I sacrificed my relationship with Edward.

We waited for an hour, and then finally he emerged from the woods. "Oh, finally!" Charlie shouted. Edward ran straight to me (NOT AT VAMPIRE SPEED) "Bella I'm so sorry, I got held up" He kissed me and all the anger I had earlier melted away.

"Lets get on with it, shall we?" He said to Carlisle.

As I walked up the aisle to Edward's lullaby, I thought about ho lucky I was.

The ceremony went well, then we got to the part of 'do any of you have any reason why these two should not be wed?'

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

In shock I turned around.

"_**Jacob?!"**_


	4. The Death

I do not own any characters, or the twilight series, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**"Jacob! What the hell..."**__****_

"Bella, don't marry him, I love you with all my heart."

Edward growled, which made Carlisle look at him with warning eyes.

"Jacob I told you this morning, now go away" Edward, growled.

"You did what!" I shouted at Edward, he had broken the treachery.

"Bella..." Jacob took my hands,

"Careful" Edward, flashed a smile, but it sure wasn't a friendly one.

Jacob ignored him and carried on "Bella, I have missed you sooo much. You know how much I love you and I know you love me too"

"Jake..." I cupped his face in my hands (well, sorta, he's really tall!) "I told you yesterday, I love you, but not the way I love Edward, I'm sorry"

I stepped off the step that was made from logs and hugged my wolf friend. He had tears in his eyes as he turned to walk away.

Jacob POV

When I saw Bella in her white dress, my heart skipped a beat and I knew it should have been me up there with her, not that blood sucker. As I walked away, I realised that I was second in line to Edward, so maybe if he was gone, she fall in love with me, she did last time he left.

Now I had the plan, I just had to conjure up the guts to go through with it. I could see that Alice had just seen what I was about to do and was safely escorting all the guests away. I was in the forest now, in my wolf form, watching him. He was too concerned with Bella, to be listening to Alice's thoughts. When everyone was gone and Bella was safe in the tree's I saw Alice making her way to Edward. Before she reached him, I lunged from out of the tree's howling. The amount of rage filling my body was unbelievable. He clocked me and quickly ran out of the way.

"Go on then Blood Sucker, run, like a little bitch!"

"Fine" Edward sneered. He lunged at me there we were wolf and a cold one battling it out for our one true love...Bella.

We fought for hours, not getting tired, when Edward Cullen did the unexpected.

"That's it I'm done, you can have her. This is waaayy too much work, it's not like being a boyfriend it's more like being a baby sitter." He just gave in and walked away.

Bella POV

Edward's words ripped through me. How could he after all we've been through just give up? Jacob started to make his way to me, remorse on his face he knew I was now broken. He hugged me and whispered in my ear "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, he gave up" I whispered back. Then out of the blue, there was Edward, on Jacobs back, teeth sunk in. "Edward NOOOO!!!" I boomed.

He hopped of his back and casually said "Err, I'm finished anyway, couldn't take

Jacob collapsed, still breathing he changed from wolf to man. I held him so tight and whispered in his ear "Sleep now, my Jacob, I love you"

There lay my Jacob dying in my arms.

Sorry for the short chapter, but awwwww, I tried to make the fight more interesting, but I thought the less detail the more you can use your imagination! Please review, its that little button down there.


	5. REVIEWS!

Three reviews, I mean come on people!!!!!!! I'm not writing anymore until I get more reviews, what's the point in writing if no one is reading. So I'm going on strike until people REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. The Aftermath

_**Ok, got a few reviews I'd like to reply to. Firstly, I know Edward can't sleep**__**, he never fell asleep, **__**she**__** cradled him until SHE fell asleep!**_

_**Secondly, I know Alice can't see were wolves, but she **__**saw**__** the kiss because it had Bella in it! She was what Jacob was going to do, because it had Edward in it! And anyway **__**it's**____**fanfiction**__**, if you want it by the book, read Stephanie Meyer's book.**_

_**Now, I'm going to juice up the story a little bit, but n order to do that I need your help. I need you guys to tell me who your favourite Cullen guy (aside from Edward) is. I'm going to go off majority rules, so please let me know because I need to start writing it, if you want it to be up before Christmas, if not I will just pick one, but I want my readers to be happy.**_

_**P.s a bonnet is the front of the car, the bit you lift up to show the engine, it's what we call it in England.**_

"Edward, what the hell did you do?"

"I...erm...killed him, I thought that was obvious" He looked confused.

"Why?" that was all I could manage to spit out.

"You wanted him out of your life, he didn't want to be so I took him out of it...permanently."

"NO! I WANTED HIM TO LIVE A HEALTHY LIFE! NOT HAVE IT TAKEN AWAY BY SOME BLOODSUCKER!" _Did I really just call Edward a Blood Sucker?_

He looked taken back by my reaction. "Did you expect me to hug you and say thank you? You just killed my best friend!" I screamed at him.

"HEY!" Alice whined.

"Well my best guy frien... you know I'm not doing this now!" I stormed off in my white blood spattered dress.

In the back ground I could hear the pack's cries of pain, they must have heard him die and come to find him. I knew that Edward was following me, but he stayed a distance away. I finally reached the pathway and found Edward's car there. There was a big dint in the bumper/bonnet (whatever you call it). "Edward""Yes, love"

"What the fuck is this?!"

"It's...from...er...when...from..."

"EDWARD! WHY! WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME HANDLE IT! WHY DID YOU GO THERE? Honestly?"

He hesitated, obviously he knew what he was about to tell me was going to get me mad. "To rub in his face that you were mine and tat even after he kissed you we were still a strong foundation."

"Is that was killing him was about too? Well don't think we are going to be a strong foundation after this. Now take me home!"


	7. Another Fight

"Edward?"

"Yes, love"

"Why are you taking me to your home?"

"Because"

"What" We were at the house now and Edward opened the car door for me.

He was quiet."I will tell you later."

"NO! Tell me now!"

"Later."

I walked into the house and was greeted by shocked faces. Alice wasn't there, Jasper wasn't really shocked, because Alice had been really distant lately, going shopping all of the time, so he sort o just walked around in a daze, like I did when Edward left me. "Bella, your dress, that stench"

"Father, I have something to tell you" Edward put forward bravely.

"He killed my Jacob!" I shouted, I wasn't shouting at Carlisle, I was shouting at Edward. I started to cry, it finally hit me that Jacob was gone and wasn't coming back. "I need...the bathroom"

"You know where it is" Esme said, lovingly.

I locked the bathroom door and ran the tap. I slowly and quietly undid the latch on the window and climbed up, I went to put a leg out of the window but, knowing me, fell. Jasper came running outside to see what had happened. "Bells, are you ok?"

"No, Edward wont let me go home, please, please don't tell him, please"

"Sure, just go quickly"

Jasper POV

I couldn't understand why Edward wouldn't let her go home, oh well, I had bigger problems. I went back inside and said "It was just a bird"

Alice stumbled in, "ALICE!" I shouted, I had been worried sick. "Where have you been!" I knew full well where she had been, well sort of.

"Are you my father? No! So I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"I'm your husband and I love you so please"

"Well I don't love you, so piss off!"

"ALICE! I her words cut me like 1000 knives. She stormed upstairs into our room and slammed the door.

In our room she was sat on the bed. "You smell like human" I snickered.

"BELLA! Duh!!" "No, I'd know her scent anywhere, who were you with?" Suddenly I could feel her guilt and I just knew. "Why?"

"I don't love you, I've told you numerous times but you choose to ignore it!"

BELLA POV

The front door was open, Charlie's car was there, but there was no sign of Charlie. "CHARLIE!" I shouted, I was getting ready for the 21 questions.

"CHARLIE!!!!!" I saw a heap in the corner of the room, "Charlie!" He was dead, with slashes on his chest. I started to bawl, there was one thing I noticed though, they weren't just random slashes, the slashes said a name. "Jacob"

I knew the and there who had killed my father.

Edward killed Jacob, so Sam killed Charlie. There would never be peace.

**Hoped you liked it, don't forget, who is your ****fave**** CULLEN GUY Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet? Let me know, otherwise I will just pick one, remember majority rules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!**


	8. Charlie

_**Ok, I keep getting people asking why Alice could see Jacob and Bella...SHE COULD SEE THEM **__**CAUSE**__** BELLA WAS IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, even if that couldn't happen oh well, its **__**fanfic**__** and this is mine so anything can happen!!!**_

___**I have decided to take this story a whole new way and trust ne the story line is brilliant! After this chapter the story will really begin. So bear with me!**__** Ok I've had no reviews or messages telling me who is the **__**fave**__** Cullen Guy, I know it is the holidays so I will leave it until after the holidays and if I haven't had any by then I will just choose one. Of course that means that **__**the story will be delayed, but I will get a big jump start on the story.**_

_**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Bella" A voice came from behind me, I knew it was Edwards.

"You knew, you knew and yet you didn't let me come home, I could have stopped it."

"They would have killed you too." He placed his hand on my shoulder, I no longer blamed him, I no longer wanted to push him away, I needed his comfort.

"It's just so...so hard!" I hugged him and burst into tears. "I'm getting your shirt all wet"

"I don't care, come back to the house, come home Bella" I nodded and hi picked me up bridal style to our 'just married car'.

Back at the Cullen home I ran up to Edward's room I collapsed on the bed in my big white gown. This is not the way I planned this day to go. I looked down at Jacob's blood over my dress and somehow felt that he was with me. I felt his presence and it comforted me. There was a slight knock at the door, "Bella, can I come in?"

"Sure"

It was Jasper.

Jasper POV

"Hey Bells, how are you holding up?"

"As good as can be expected"

I felt a wave of sadness, I sat next to her and placed a loving hand on her shoulder and said "If you ever need to talk you know where I am."

"Thanks Jazz" She smiled and blushed. "So what's going on with you and Alice?"

"She cheated on me. I'd walk away but I love her too much and I'd rather turn a blind eye then face the fact that Alice just doesn't love me like she used to."

"Oh, Jazz, I'm sorry, maybe it wasn't meant to be"

"That's what she says, but I know it is." I stood up to leave the room, "You know the worst part is when she comes home to me, I can still smell him on her. I know exactly what they have done, and it hurts like hell!" I closed the door to leave her in peace.

Bella POV

_Poor Jazz__ I can't believe Alice would ever hut Jasper._

"Bella" There was another knock at the door. It was Edward he sat next to me "Aren't you gonna take the dress off?" He lifted his eye brows and smiled.

"Edward?!" I hit him on the shoulder and giggled.

"What? The dress is full of blood, I didn't think you'd want to stay in it"

"Oh, I thought you meant something else" He just smiled.

"Silly Bella. Now get changed, I'll meet you downstairs" With that he kissed me on the forehead and left the room.


	9. Edward

Over the past six months, I had attended Jacob and Charlie's funeral, been told I was to stay away from La Push and distanced myself from Edward. I never wanted to distance myself but I found myself drifting futher and futher away. I couldn't get him out of my head, the look in his eye's when he as bleeding Jacob dry. He enjoyed it, no matter how much he denied it, I saw the look on his face. I had been living at the Cullens, Charlie's house sat the way we left it with my blood spattered white dress hanging in my wardrobe and the house, my room and my dress were gong to stay that way...untouched. Edward and Jasper had a huge fight after one night Edward backed Alice after Jasper disrespected her. Jasper stormed out of the house and Esme begged him to come back, he and Alice have separate rooms and don't say two things to each other.

**Six months later...**

When I woke up this morning, everything was normal; or at least, that's what I believed it to be.

I rolled over, groaning, still half-asleep, to find Edward lying next to me smirking, amused at how zombie-like I was in the morning.

"Good morning." He chuckled.

I reached over and ruffled his hair but still it was perfect.

When I came downstairs, now fully awake, after showering and getting dressed. I tripped over my feet as I walked into the kitchen, but of course Edward caught me, "I swear Edward, sometimes I think one of the main reasons I'm keeping you around forever is so you can save me every time my klutziness almost 'accidentally' kills me.". I laughed. Except this time, I noticed when I said the part about keeping him around forever, Edward looked really uncomfortable. And this wasn't his normal 'I'm not going to steal your soul so stop talking about forever' kind of look, either. It was like he was nervous, had something to hide. Oh God no. There was an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach, a hollow feeling I had the last time he left.

Those words echoed around in my head, the last time. _Shut up_ I told myself, _he loves me…_

"Are you...o...ok?" I stuttered on ok, I wasn't sure what the answer would be.

"Hm? What? Oh, I'm fine. Come on. Eat. We're going to be late to school if you don't hurry." There was a huge red light blinking in my head, but I choose to ignore it, just like I ignored the last time he left

I kept quiet...just like the last time

The rest of the day passed in a blur. If you asked me what I did, I would say I didn't know, I paid attention to Edward today. He was being distant, and still had that strange look to him, as if he was afraid that I would find out about some terrible secret he had, something no one would know. But I knew that couldn't be it; I already knew his deepest secret. Vampire, duh. What other horrible secrets could Edward keep from me?

After school, I met Edward in the parking lot.

"Bella, I think you should stay at home tonight. You have lots of homework and I think you should spend some time with Charlie."

"Charlie is working tonight Edward, you know that. So I'll be all alone" That was not like him. He never left me alone.

"Well, I'll send Alice over later, after she see's Jamie" (Jamie was Alice's new boyfriend)

"But"

"BELLA!" He cut me off, he was so cold.

He had that same distant undertone in his voice again. The one that threw me off every time he said something. He was nervous.

"Yeah, Edward, that's fine."

Once I got home, I decided to check my email.

I had one emails.

From Renée

It started like this:

_Why haven't I heard from you, though? I__t's not because of that boy, Edward__? I'm telling you Bella, he's not good for you. Men are __prone to create heartache, __no matter how __perfect they seem. If they hurt__ you once, they will do it again. _

_I love you, don't get mad, all I'm saying is if he hurts you again, I' here for you._

_Love Mom._

I sighed…

I started writing back to her:

_Hi Mom_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, but it had nothing to do with Edward._

_I know you're worried, but __don't worry__, Edward loves me and would never hurt me! _

_I love you too._

_ I have to go. Talk to you soon, I promise_

_Love Bella._

I sent that, and then glanced at the bottom corner of the screen, to the clock. 6:00 I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if I went over to see Alice, we could hang out there and then come back to mine.

While I was driving over to the house, I thought about my mother's email. She was right, on some accounts.

Edward would never stop his campaign against me being changed, but other than that, I knew he wasn't like the others. He was different; he was the one for me!

And yet a tiny part of me couldn't help but wonder, what if he _did_ hurt me again? Somewhere, deep inside myself, I knew that I wouldn't be sad, if in some alternate universe, Edward hurt me again. I knew I would be angry instead. Angry, not depressed, not weepy moan-y, I would be angry, very, very fuming and irate.

When I pulled up in front of the mansion, I saw only two cars out front; Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's car _The__ others must be out hunting or something. Oh well. _At least I could wait for Alice and in the mean time I had Rosalie.

The music blaring from Edward's room was deafening to me, I could only imagine how bad it would be for a vampire.

I went up to Rosalie's room and opened the door; I figured she wouldn't hear me knocking. It was empty.

I made my way around the house to all her other normal hangouts: her closet, her bathroom, her shoe closet (when I got to this one I realized how bad her shopping addiction really was, almost as bad as Alice ), every place I went was bare of human—er, vampire—life.

As far as I could figure, the only way I would find Rosalie was to ask Edward her location. Hopefully he wouldn't be too mad about my arrival being as he told me to stay home.

Once I was on the third floor, the volume of the music was making me ears hurt. I could not comprehend why he would have it that loud. Maybe he had a new way of being masochistic, damaging his supernatural ear buds by blasting off.

I opened the door, and in less time than it took to blink, all my questions were answered.

Why Edward had seemed distant.

Why Rosalie was nowhere to be found.

Why the music was so loud.

And why Renée's email had made me feel so uneasy.

What I saw was a scene I will never forget. Rosalie pressed up against a wall; Edward, pinning her there without a shirt on, he was so toned, muscled... Rosalie had no top on either, but Edwards big arms blocked her . I somehow doubted Edward was a virgin, was that a lie to? They were kissing in a way Edward and I never had, it was so passionate, deep, the way they moved their lips, in sync with each other. His hands moving over her breasts kissing them and caressing them.

But what disturbed me, made me ticked more than anything else…they continued to do so with me standing there watching. Apparently, any noise I made was drowned out by the music. That damned music…

And then, something amazing happened. The hole in my chest that had ripped itself painfully back open. All I wanted to do, was shut the music off, shut it off and yell… Yell a lot… My alternate universe theory I had come up with in the truck proved itself, full force. No, I wasn't mad. I was pissed and hurt... but mostly pissed. And there would be hell to pay.


	10. Not a Chapter: Name Changed!

_**Don't worry! I've changed the name!!! I thought it was more **__**inkeeping**__** with what is about to happen!**_

_**Isn't Edward being a BASTARD!!!!!**__****_

_**DONT WORRY! Bella is going to get her own back and so is Jasper!**_

_**That's a clue!!!!!!! **_


	11. Revealed

_**Ok guys, I'm sorry I mentioned Charlie in the last chapter! I slipped, ok just ignore it! It **__**wont**__** happen again! FOR THE LAST TIME ALICE ONLY SAW BELLA AND JACOB BECAUSE THE VISION INVOLVED BELLA!**___

I ran over to the stereo and ripped the plug out of the wall, their heads both span round to me.

"Having fun are we?"

"Bella..." Edward looked so shocked, I remember him saying I could never surprise him...SURPRISE!

Rosalie just smiled. "You bitch! You planned this!" I screamed.

"Urm, yeah!" She pushed Edward away and grabbed her fallen blouse. As she buttoned it up Edward asked "You set me up?"

"Yes, I have never liked you Bella, you know that, you just don't value the life you have! So I decided that I would help you out, by taking Edward from you, you would realise just how DAMMED this life is. Anyway he was intended to be MINE anyway!" She smiled and walked out the room.

Edward made his way over to me, "Bella" He tried to hold me.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I screamed, "You accuse me of kissing Jacob, yet all this time you have been with HER!"

"No!"

WHY, TELL ME WHY!"

"You have been so distant for the past six months...its just sex"

"OH, well thats ok then!" I walked over to the window and looked out to see Rosalie and Emmet arguing.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off. "Bella, she tricked me, you heard her!"

"Yeah but you fell for it! You slept with her, Rosalie! How long has it been going on?"

"What does that matter?"

"Answer the question EDWARD!" I said his name so viciously.

"Every week for the past 3months" He hung his head, I didn't know wether it was in shame or anguish, I hoped it was both!

"So...HOW WAS SHE?!"

"WHAT!" He was mad, very mad.

"You heard me! How was she? Did she hit the spot just right? Did you make her moan?"

The next thing I knew I was against the wall, the room was spinning and I was falling into my unconscious.


	12. Expect the Unexpected

_**S**_**o sorry I haven't updated been really ill and the light from the laptop was killing my eyes, but I have to stay in bed for a few days (doctors orders) so I should have quite a few chapters up soon. Ok btw I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter…ITS JUST GETTING GOOD REVIEW! But for those of you who did…This ones for you!**

**Enjoy!!!**

BPOV

I ran over to the stereo and yanked the plug out of the wall. Their heads shot up and Edward's face dropped.

"Surprise" I shouted, somehow in all my sorrow I still found a way to add humour to all of this.

"Bella its not what it looks like!" Edward exclaimed

"Oh its exactly what it looks like Eddiekins isn't that what she calls you? I always thought it was a bit of a snuggly name for a sister to call a brother but now I know all that time you were snuggling her! Incest much?" I said so patronisingly that I hurt myself.

That's when _she, _the tramp butted in and said "Bella I was doing you a favour"

"Wanna explain?" I said with as much vemon as I could muster.

"Well, you want Edward to change you right?"

I just stared

"Well, you don't appreciate your life and if you didn't have Edward you would just go on to live a normal life a life I never got to live, so I decided to take Edward from you and then you would thank me later in your life."

"Rosalie, your right I want to thank you!" She looked pleased "I want to thank you for making me realise how much of a whore you really are!" She grabbed her shirt and stormed out of the room leaving me face to face with Edward.

I stood there speechless. "Well, this is some news" I joked, Edward didn't find it funny and growled.

"Bella! You've been so distant since Charlie died and since what happened with Jacob"

"Oh you mean when you killed him?!"

"Yeah well, I've been so lonley...It's just sex!"

"Oh that makes it ok then does it?" He shook his head,

I carried on "Well Edward I'm just dying to know, how was she?"

His sad look turned to rage.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, how was she?"

Then the unexpected happened, something I expected to happen around Jacob not Edward, he hit me.


	13. My Side of the Story

**OK I realise I don't pit much description, but when I read I like to imagine most things but just for you I will put more description in it. Thank you for the reviews. REVIEW MORE, It keeps me writing. Any ideas for how the story should go….ideas welcome!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you cant sue!!**

**(I read that in another fan fic from which the author stole that poem from another fanfic, so feel free to steal it again. See how the system works?)**

BPOV

There I was laying on the floor, blood seeping out of my head. With my blurry vision I tried to look around the room, Edward was sitting on the edge his bed head in hands, rocking back and forth. I looked down at my outfit Alice had picked out for me it was officially ruined.

_Ok not the time to be thinking about the outfit! Oh god I'm….Alice! No can't think like that, just concentrate on now._

I slowly floated back to reality, my awful want to slit my wrists reality. I was slumped in a corner drowning in a pool of my own blood, because Edward lost his temper.

Wait! He was sat on the edge of the bed, he was in the room, I was bleeding, therefore he obviously knew I was bleeding and was making a conscious effort to hold his breath. Why wasn't he calling for help, he wanted me to die…was that it?

I was loosing blood, a lot of blood I felt a lot weaker. Edward was still rocking, he glanced over at me. Then within a second was by my side.

EPOV

I couldn't believe what had done, I had hurt my Bella, no, it's not happening. I spent the past half an hour trying to convince myself that I had never started the affair that I had never just hit my Bella, that Rosalie had never come hunting with me that dreaded weekend!

_**Flash Back**_

_**It was a Friday and Bella, Alice and I all went back to the Cullen house. Bella had been walking round in a deep depression since Charlie died and I killed Jacob. When we got home Bella did the thing she did every day when we got home, went into the bathroom for hours and cried. I would stand outside the bathroom listening to my Bella's cries and think about how much pain I had put her through. Sometimes she would talk to Jacob like he could hear her. She said it helped her grieve. She would then leave the bathroom and go into our room and lay on the bed listening to depressing music which only made her sadder. She would no longer let me hold her, let alone touch her. If I tried to touch her she would wriggle from my grasp.**_

_**But for me this day was very very different. I needed to go hunting and all the family had already gone, no wait except for Rose. So I agreed to let her come with me. She was the only one who wanted my company I wasn't about to turn it down. **_

_**When we arrived in the forest I started to feed, to my surprise she didn't.**_

"_**Why aren't you feeding?"**_

"_**To tell you the truth I already fed, but I thought you might need company" She said unbuttoning one button of her blouse.**_

"_**Rose, watcha doin?" I said, in a tired of you tone.**_

"_**I'm just a little hot that's all"**_

"_**We are vampires we don't respond to heat…remember?"**_

"_**Oh yeah, how silly of me"**_

_**I started to feed and gave into my senses. That's when she dropped the big bomb on me. I turned around and there she was in her sexy lingerie. I took her there and then in the forest. She was giving me so much love, all the pain that Bella had caused was fading away. I never loved Rose, she was just a solution for the time being until Bella came back to me. We would meet up in public places. The idea that anyone could catch us at anytime was exciting to me. I still loved Bella with all my heart and wished it was her I was with, but I new she was in danger if I agreed to have sex with her, I could kill her at any time. **_

_**End Flashback**_

EPOV

I couldn't believe she used me, and I fell for it and end up hurting Bella. I was going to End it tonight. I slid off the bed and to the floor, I crawled over to my love who was now in a ball, curled up in her own blood. She had lost a lot of blood and I had every intention of calling Carlisle but not until she heard my side of the story. After I told her, I knew I had to call him. He would patch her up and then she would decide whether to forgive me or not….right?

Wrong.

Then my love said something so awful, so heart wrenching all because I had to tell her my side of the story.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I think…I think I'm dying"

**Ah ha ha ha I love to leave you guys hanging. Send me nasty Reviews I don't care!! Mwhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will she die wont she???**


	14. Authors Note

_**Ok, this isn't the story this is a reply to the reviews.**_

_**1: I in the chapter where Edward and Jacob fight I know that Edward would never walk away and leave Bella, it was a trap so he could get Jacob off guard. Jacob thought he had won so he ran over to Bella, that's when Edward killed him.**_

_**2: I'm not trying to make Edward an abusive the next xhapter will explain why he hurt Bella!**_

_**THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING!!**_

_**The next chapter will be up today.**_

_**BTW what does OCC mean?**_

_**Much love my readers**_

_**xxx**_


	15. HELP!

PLEASE READ!!!!!!

I need help with what to do next I know the next big story line but right now I'm stumped! Should I have Edward turn her? Or somehow have her healed. I want ideas...no ideas no more chapters, so until I think of something I wont be updating. It shouldn't take me long


	16. The Change

_**If it wasn't for **__**Rachel657062 this chapter wouldn't be so I want to thank you, for your help you rock!!!**__** Sorry it took so long someone sent me an awful review about how basically my story is shit! And its rushed leaves **__**alot**__** to be desired it took me a little while to get motivated but now I'm back and I say screw you, you de-motivator!! Any way on with the story!**_

Edward POV

"Edward I...I think I'm dying" The words ripped through me like 1000 knives.

"What?"I whispered back. There was no one in the house to help me, I was going to have to do the unthinkable...oh shit!

Just in that second I had made up my mind I couldn't let her die, I had to change her she had lost way too much blood to be saved. I picked my darling up in my arms and carried her on to the bed, as I lay her down I heard her mumble "I forgive you" she thought I was going to let her die! She couldn't be more wrong. I knew I had to do it know or else she would die.

I bent down and dug my teeth into her neck. Her blood flowed freely into my mouth, wow she tasted so good. Much better than she smelt, I had to get a hold of my self and concentrate. That's when it happened.

Carlisle POV

I burst into the room seeing Edward's teeth around Bella's neck, I saw the blood on the other side of the room. Had he beaten her? I saw the terrified look on Edward's face and it just confirmed it for me. I ran over to him and hit him away from her. He flew through the wall into Alice's room."How could you Edward!" I heard Alice's voice behind me. She ran over to Edward. Emmet flew past me and dragged Edward downstairs. My beloved Esme went to get cold water to cool Bella down this would be a long three days.

Alice POV

(Around the time Edward hit Bella)

Scene: Alice shopping with Rosalie, dragging Emmet along (Alice doesn't know about the affair)

"Huh!"

"Alice what is it?"

"You...you slut stay away from me!"

"Alice please shhhh, Emmet doesn't know!"

Emmet POV

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked, I was on top of the world I had just bought a play station 3.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Alice said to Rosalie

"Tell me what? OHH did ya get me something? Or is it a surprise?"

"Oh its a surprise all right, Edward and Rosalie have been having sex!"

"WHAT?!" I was in shock, I just stood there like a total idiot, while she tried to explain her actions...bitch!

"Emm., baby it didn't mean anything. I swear I love you"

Then Alice got a vision. "Alice what did you see? Tell me what you saw!" I turned to Rose and said "I'll deal with you later

"Edward...he hit Bella!" Alice cried.

PRESENT

ALICE POV

The next three days were agony for Bella and for Edward too. Emmet beat him several times. I slapped Rosalie about a few times not enough to mess up that pretty face of hers. Jasper was gone, I didn't think he was coming back. I didn't love him anymore and had bigger things to worry about! Esme and Carlisle are the only couple still perfect.

Edward POV

I had been beaten several times by Emmet, who had broken my hand (not easy to do) and bitch slapped me with it 23 times, I was feeling low. I wasn't allowed near Bella. They thought I might hurt her. They didn't say it, but their minds did. I just sat in living room playing the piano wih my only good hand. Dont get me wrong my other hand was on the mend, but it was still too painful to play with it. I played Bella's lullaby over and over again hoping to help her through the transition.

I stayed like that for three day until Alice came downstairs and said

"It's over"

****

**_In a later chapter I will explain exactly what happened to Jasper and Alice!_**


	17. Power?

_**Sorry the internet crashed! I've had amazing reviews thank you **__**soo**__** much I'm buzzing! Please tell anyone you know that likes twilight about my **__**fanfic**___

_**I don't own twilight!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Bella POV

I was relieved when the excruciating pain had stopped. It took me a few hours to realise what that meant, but when I had I took no time to try and open my eyes. I saw that Alice was sat next to my bed. "Edward?" Alice knew that, that was a question to where he was, not that I wanted him there.

"He's downstairs, Bella do you know what's going on?" Alice's face was soft, I could see she pitied me and that hurt.

"Sorta"

"Well, you were loosing so much blood that Edward had to change you."

"Oh, what about Rosalie?"

"She's not here, she went away for a few days. Don't worry, I knocked her about a bit for you"

"I want to get up now" I stood up, with Alice's help and looked in the mirror. I was naked.

"We had to strip you down, you were burning up" She giggled.

I was BEAUTIFUL! Rosalie eat your heart out! My skin was pale and I still had a light blush...very light.

"Alice how is it possible?"

"You were dreaming just before the change and you blushed, lets just say t stuck. I honestly don't know how its possible, but then again you're Bella."

My body was curvy in all the right places. My breasts were amazing they were just the right size. My hair fell into chocolate brown curls that in the light had a hint of red. But the things that caught me the most was my eyes, they were topaz. WOW TOPAZ! I really was beautiful. I went into the bathroom to get a closer look, and get in the shower.

When I came out Alice being Alice had laid a cute outfit on the bed. It was a blue corset with black pants that were tight around the ass area. I looked smoking! I was then prep walked into Alice's room for make up and hair. When I emerged I was just ...there were no words.

I saw Edward playing the piano and started to walk down stairs, his head snapped up and his jaw dropped open.

Edward POV

Bella, floated downstairs. She was now a vampire and a beautiful one at that. "I tried to talk to her but she just put up her hand and walked to the kitchen. I followed. Esme ran over to her to give her a hug and Carlisle looked at her approvingly, I knew she was now part of the family. "Bella please talk to me!"

She got really mad and went to hit me instead the knife from the side board flew past my head and stuck in the cupboard. WOW SHE WAS MAD! I didn't blame her thou..wait she didn't throw that, who did that? "Who was that!"

"I think we have found Bella's power, though I am surprised she found it this quickly!" Carlisle looked disapprovingly at Bella, though I could tell he found a bit of amusement at what she had just done. "Yeah, congrats" I snickered. She smiled, but I knew it wasn't a friendly smile.

BPOV

I felt thirsty, so Emmet said that he would take me hunting. He seemed very broken since he found out about Rosalie and Edward, he hadn't said two words to Edward, only between beatings, it would be nice to spend time with him.

"Hey Bells, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets hit the road"


	18. The Truth Explains all! Read!

After we had fed (which was no drama, it was instinct, I knew what to do) and I was feeling wonderful, we sat down to talk.

"Bells, tell me something"

"Yeah sure" It was strange him calling me Bells.

"Was Rosalie into him?"

"She seemed it, but to be honest I wasn't really paying that much attention to her, I paid more attention to that bastard of a fiancée of mine!" He chuckled.

"Bella, I was thinking I really wanna get back at them!"

"You're not the only one, but how? Beating them obviously didn't work"

"I can think of a way" Without another word he leaned in and kissed me!

"EMMET CULLEN WHAT DO YOU THIN YOU ARE DOING!"

"I wiped my lips, just to give that disgusted effect.

"I'm getting back at both of them!"

"Oh, well..." I couldn't argue it was a brilliant plan, but I was not Edward, Rosalie or Alice, I was not a cheater. Edward and I were no longer together but he didn't know that. He still thought there was a chance FOR US... HE WAS WRONG!

"I have a plan" He said, my head snapped up.

After he had told me his plan, I took some coaxing but in the end I decided it was the best way to get back at them. It was an awful way to do it but it would kill them. I couldn't do it, I knew I shouldn't feel bad for Edward but I know if we did that, Edward would kill us, well not so much me but Emmet. We just hoped Alice hadn't seen us kiss.

EPOV

I went out to get some fresh air and when I came back I could smell vampires. I arrived at the house and found myself running up to the a brunette vampire and kissing her. "EDWARD!!!!" Alice screamed, it wasn't until I had finished sucking her face off I realised what I had done. What was wrong with me? First Alice, Rosalie, now me.

"I'm Olivia, I think we need to talk Edward"

"Anything you need to say you can say in front of my family." Before I knew it I was running into the forest with Olivia.

BPOV

"Well I'm gonna head out, you coming?"

"No I'm going to stay here. I need to think"

"Ok will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I don't need to feed, so I will be fine. I promise"

He left but I had the feeling he was still near by, making sure I don't get into trouble"

I ran, I could hear him running too. Then I came across something that disturbed me, Edward walking at human pace with another vampire. A female vampire! I had the urge to kill him. " Edward YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. I went to run at them, "I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I suddenly felt Emmet crash into my side and I was being picked up and carried away. I dry sobbed. How could he do this to me, the affair with that bitch wasn't enough, he had others!

"You should have let me kill them!" I said to Emmet whilst getting comfy in his arms.

I felt his chuckle "Yeah like that would happen!" He just laughed we approached the Cullen Mansion.

"Emmet, I want to do that thing. I want to get back at them too!" I nearly shouted, the look on Edward and Rosalie's face would be priceless!

EPOV

(Just after Bella's seen them)

"What did you do? Why couldn't I hear them?"

"Because I didn't want you to" She smirked, proud of herself.

"What... wait what's your power?"

"Ahhh, the million dollar question! I wonder what lengths you would go to, to find that out." She smiled and before I knew it I had her pushed up against a tree and was kissing her. It was like I was watching myself making another one of the biggest mistakes of my life."So that's what you'd do?" She laughed.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Used my power, I have the power to...lets just say influence. That's the reason for your affair"

"But I don't understand"

"I thought you were smart...apparently not. Let me break it down for you, I am your soul mate, well we don't have a soul so just say I'm your love mate, ha I'm brilliant. Anyway, you needed to see that so I made it so that you couldn't smell me, then I made Alice cheat, then Jasper leave, then you cheat, Rosalie cheat, I made you hit Bella, then I made you kiss me, I made you come to the woods with me. I was changed by a vampire who's power was to give out powers. I have a great one!"

I stood there in shock "So it's your fault that my life is screwed!" I ran at her and bit into her neck. When I had killed her (_**Yes he tore her to pieces!**__** She IS dead!).**_

I had to get home, to Bella, my Bella, to tell her.


	19. No! How could she do this to me?

_**Don't KILL me for not updating I have been so busy!!! BTW for **__**thoe**__** of you who are confused: Olivia loves Edward and her powe**__**r is the power to **__**influence.**__** S**__**he knew the Cullen family were happy, so she made**__** it that the family couldn't smell her or sense her near the house, **__** Alice cheat, Edward and Rosalie cheat, Edward hit Bella, Edward follow her. **__**Basically any weird behaviour she instigated it!!**_

_**Yes Rosalie is away, but is coming back in this chapter.**_

_**Here it is!!!**_

_**It's getting exciting!!!**_

BPOV

We didn't talk about what we were going to do, for we knew that Alice might see us or the rest of the Cullen house would hear us. The little glances we threw at each other was enough conversation. Edward arrived shortly after, smelling of blood, vampire blood.

He tried to speak to me, but I didn't want to hear it. I finally decided t olet him give me his whole spiel about how he never meant to hurt me and he never would have done it if he only knew.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the kitchen "What Edward?" I growled.

"Bella I need to talk to you" His face nearly broke me but I reminded myself he was the lying scheming, cheating bastard! He still couldn't read my mind so he wouldn't be able to use my weakness.

"Why are you covered in blood?" His shirt was ripped, and his chin and chest was covered in blood.

"I killed her"

"You...Oh so are you going to do the same to Rosalie when she gets back later? It would have me having to do it" He held back a smirk at my little joke and his look went deadly serious.

I wanted to say something that would hurt him "Edward, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a vampire now, I don't need you. Your family except me, they love me, they hate what you have done and if you chose to leave, they wouldn't be to bothered." He looked like I had taken his soul (if he had one!). I felt bad instantly.

He ran out of the house but he was in hearing distance. He just sat on a log and looked at the house. Emmet came and put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Rose will be back any minute now"

I followed him into the living room, waiting to confront the slut who had ruined my life. She finally pulled up and stepped out of her NEW CAR in her NEW OUTFIT walking in her NEW SHOES she fixed her hair, not wanting to mess up her NEW HAIRSTYLE.

I had to refrain myself from ripping her limb from limb. _Bella __remember,__ what you and Emmet are going to do will hurt them more than killing her._

EPOV

I heard Rosalie pull up and I decided it would be better if I was there to hold Bella back if she decided she wanted to kill her. I got to the house to see Rosalie getting out of her car, she acknowledged I was there and walked into the house at human speed, I beat her to it and was behind Bella ready to grab her if needed. Rosalie didn't say anything to anyone, but her face dropped when she saw how beautiful Bella was. She walked past her and Bella said "Suck it in bitch, your putting on a little weight!"

Rosalie just scoffed and stormed into her room.

EMPOV

I couldn't wait to get back at Edward and Rosalie, I looked at Bella to let her know it was time Bella made her way up to Edward's room and said "Emmet can I talk to you?"

I was there in a shot.

BPOV

We were in Edward's room. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I want to crush them!"

"Ok then"

With that Emmet grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, adrenalin was pumping through my body, I was scared, excited, nervous. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He tasted amazing! We moved to the bed and I ripped his shirt from his body, to reveal his muscles. He undid my top three buttons and realised it was taking too much time so he just ripped my it off my toned body. I wriggled from under him and stood over him. I removed my pants so I was just in underwear. "Wow" He whispered. He stripped so he was naked. My eyes nearly popped out of my head! I leaped on top of him and kissed him, I was actually turned on by him. He rolled on top of me and his firm body embraced my naked body. He was then inside me and we were doing what I thought I would only do with Edward. I moaned his name "EMMET!"

EPOV

Bella and Emmet went into my room to talk, I assumed that it was about the cheating.

I heard Bella shout "EMMET!"

I ran up to the room at top speed, I thought he was hurting her. I expected to walk in to him killing her, I never expected to walk in and see what I did.

Bella underneath Emmet

Bella naked

Emmet naked

Bella moaning his name

Emmet moaning her name

They were...having sex

My Bella

My brother

Bella saw me and just smiled

She nodded her head to acknowledge my presence.

"Oh hey bro" His sentence was cut off by a kiss by Bella, they never stopped.

They didn't stop

They didn't stop

They carried on

How could she do this to me?

They were having sex

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. The choice is yours

I am currently writing the next chapter and it will be a cliffy! SORRY! I want your feedback:

WHERE DO YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO?

DO YOU WANT IT 2 END BXE?

SHOULD JASPER COME BACK???

LET ME KNOW, BY REVIEWS OR PRIVATE MESSAGE.

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!


	21. What have I done?

EPOV

No this wasn't happening!!! My Bella, Emmet!!! No!! I closed my eyes hoping that when I opened them it would go away...It didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

Within seconds Rosalie was at my side and so was Alice. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting. "Emmet!" Rosalie screeched. It was all too much for Alice and she left the room.

I flew at them, ripping Emmet from the bed, Bella had the covers wrapped around her.

Emmet and I tumbled to the floor, all the while fighting. I had never felt so much anger and hurt and the adrenalin was nothing I had ever experienced before.

"EDWARD! EDWARD YOU GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Bella shouted, but I didn't listen.

Rosalie just stood there in shock. "What the matter Rose?" Bella asked, in a patronising voice.

Rose then flew at Bella, I flew at Rose, she hit the wall, Emmet ran over to Bella to see if she was ok.

BPOV

(The second Rosalie flew at her.)

I dodged the bitch, I was no longer human, she seemed to forget that as she came at me, at a slow pace. The pain written on Edward's face had been priceless. Edward now had Rosalie pressed up against the wall, she pushed him away and ran off to her room dry sobbing. "Bella, how...how...how...how...?" Disappointment, hurt, wonder ran across Edwards face.

"How was he? He was amazing, should I hit you now?"

He dismissed what I said, but his face spoke a thousand words. "Why did you give yourself, to him?"

"Well, I wouldn't touch you with a bargepole after what you did."

"Bella, please, it wasn't my fault!""Oh I'm so sorry Edward!" I put on my "I pity you... yeah right!" face, "Did she tie you up and rape you, in fact that makes sense, your hands were tied up when I caught you, too bad they were caught up in her shirt!" (SARCASM)

"Bella... thatvampire,oliviawastheonewhomademedoitshemadeAlicecheat,mehityou,mecheat,herpowerwastoinfluence. Please Believe me!" (Translation Olivia was the one who made me do it she made Alice cheat, me hit you, me cheat, her power was to influence.)

I stood there motionless, this couldn't be true.

I ran downstairs to Carlisle and asked him if what he had said he told me it was the truth.

No it cant be...

What have I done?


	22. OOOPS I DID IT AGAIN!

_**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!! THE MORE REVIEWS THE SOONER I UPDATE!! I'M BUZZING!!!**__** The next chapter will be really sad and will turn the story upside down. If you don't want it to be sad let me know otherwise, IT WILL BE HEARTWRENCHINGLY SAD!!!! The story is coming to an end!!**___

BPOV

He was lying, he had to be!

No Carlisle wouldn't lie to me!

Why did I have to lash out?!!

I went to talk to Emmet.

"Em, did you hear?"

"Yeah Bella I did"

"Are you ok? You seem pissed"

"Bella, it wasn't just lashing out for me, it was deeper than that, I have feelings for you. Don't pick him Bella don't."

I was completely taken back."Oh, no please don't say that!"

"Why not? I love Rose but with you...It's different"

I got up and ran I didn't know where I was going all I knew was that Ineeded to get away from the Cullen's, that's when I ran into him.

Jasper.

_**It would be fun to leave you here!**_

_**But I won't**_

"Bella, how are you" His face was hung, he looked really bad.

"I'm ok...not great, you?"

"Same, you wanna talk?"

"Yeah sure."

"I know, about Olivia, I have been hanging round for a few weeks, but I was too scared to come in. The thought of Alice with someone else, by the way, you're handling your thirst well!"

"Thank you, but why didn't we smell you?"

"I honestly don't know"

I just broke down and started dry sobbing on his shoulder. Then I did the unthinkable!

I kissed Jasper!

He kissed me back.

No it didn't mean anything!!

It was a moment of madness.

I turned stood up and there was Alice, stood over us broken.

I ran, I hated them, I hated what I had become!

I had to get away, Far away!!!


	23. What Did You Do?

_**I was going to end the story with a really sad ending, so **__**its**__** up to you? I love reviews, Happy Writer Happy Reader!! Thank you for your support. BTW When this story is over I will be writing more!!! The stories will be OOC (WOULD NEVER HAPPEN) but I think the story lines are good!!! **__** I have decided that this is the sad ending, but I will do a happy one for all of you who want a happy ending.**_

BPOV

I was running I didn't realise that there was someone following me, I collapsed as the grief of all I had done and been through washed over me. I just lay there, on the ground, motionless. I closed my eyes and replayed the memories when Edward and I were so happy, before Olivia, before I ruined my eternal life. I was now al alone and I would be...forever.

I saw a figure standing over me, I knew who it was, I had heard the person coming, I had an idea of what they would do, but I didn't move, I just lay there, awaiting my fate.

"Why did you do it?" Alice's pained face cut through me.

I shrugged.

"Don't ignore me Bella! You break Edward's un-beating heart, then mine!! You have ripped this family apart!"

"No Olivia ripped this family apart! But lets face it your not above cheating are you?" Hatred ripped through my words, I wanted her to kill me, I wanted to die.

"How dare you?! That wasn't my fault!" I could see her anger build up, "I mean you are really working your way through the group. What's next my father?"

"Well, that couldn't happen Alice, you father is long dead by now, and besides I thought you couldn't remember you family, pity" I knew what I was saying wa cruel and I didn't even mean it, but I knew that Alice would never attack me if she wasn't at boiling point.

She lunged at me but stopped right before my face. "I'm not going to kill you Bella, that would be giving you what you want, oh no, I will make your life hell! Edward will no longer love you, Rose despises you, Emmet might lust after you just because you were a slut and jasper, he will feel everyone's pain, that will pain him enough"

"You're such a bitch"

"Oh you have no idea""oh, FYI, I don't know what made you cheat on Jasper, he's hot, great kisser, just think what else he'd be good at." I knew it would make her mad, I knew it would push her over the edge, I was ready, ready to die, ready to leave this cruel world behind, even if Hell was awaiting me.

She attacked me I got flung into a tree, a blur of wind passed me, I was too concerned about the fact that I wasn't dead to notice what had happened. It was Edward.

He saved me.

NO!

"Why did you do that!" I screamed.

Stood up and looked at where Alice was, willing her to try and kill me again.

What I saw was so shocking, so unbelievably scarring.

"Edward, what have you done?"


	24. My Happy Ending

_**Thanks for the reviews, here it is!!! The final chapter!!! I am writing A NEW STORY please read!!! **__**Its**__** really OOC!! But **__**its**__** a great story line.**_

BPOV

"Edward what did you do?" I screeched after realising what he had done.

He had stopped Alice and from killing me and in the process had tackled her.

No, No, No! Why did he ruin everything! God!! He thought he knew everything!!

He stood up and made his way to me. "Bella"

"No I don't want to hear it!"

"Everything is ok."

"No, it's not, I have ruined everything! I destroyed all of your lives!""No you haven't! Rose and Emmet are back together. Alice and Jasper are" I looked to where Alice was and saw jasper by her side and they were kissing. "So I guess that just leaves you and me" His crooked smile made me long to be in his arms once more. "You mean that?" I didn't make eye contact, too scared that I would melt by the love in his eyes.

"You know I do" I ran at him and took him off his feet all the while kissing and hugging him.

"Well that's new" He chuckled I just punched him "So is that"

"Had to ruin a perfect moment"

I stood up and walked over to Alice "Alice, I'm so.."

"Not another word, I know you were just saying it, I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me, love ya sis!" She threw her tiny arms around me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "Lets go home"

We arrived at the house Alice and Jasper ran in hand in hand, I was too scared to go in. "Come on it will be fine, it wasn't your fault"

We walked in to be greeted by the same warm feeling you get when you are in a loving family, and seeing as we are cold as ice, well colder that's saying something.

Esme came and hugged me tight, then rose, then Emmet he whispered in my ear "By the way WOW!" Edward growled and I hit him playfully.

We all went about doing our own thing just like it had never happened. Edward and I sat down and Edward whispered "You know, know that your a vampire...we can"

I giggled "Race you there!"

Bedroom door shuts

giggles and moans


	25. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT TO GO ON!

Ok I have decided the story isn't over!!!

I had some reviews not happy about the way I left it sooo, I will either do a sequel or carry on, I already know the story line and it will be quite big.

So maybe i should do a sequel???

Review and let me know, or pm me!!!!

Much love my readers!


	26. One week later

It had been a week since he forgave me, I couldn't come to terms that he had come to terms with the fact I had slept with his brother. We had talked everything through and I felt satisfied with our relationship. Our relationship has moved onto the physical side . Sure the sex was good, but there wasn't that passion. The first time we 'did it', I had passion, all the feelings of hurt anger resurfaced. The hate of Edward killing my Jacob and indirectly killing Charlie, I found myself with all that passion, Edward thought I was really into it, when infact I was just having a "mood swing". The second time I just felt Empty. I am now grieving my dads death and Jacobs death, I spent six months distancing myself from Edward, but not really grieving. The truth is, in that six months, I blamed Edward, I blamed him for killing Jacob, I blamed him for the LA Push gang killing Charlie. But most of all I blamed myself, for ever coming to forks.

Over the past week, everyone (CULLENS) just acted like nothing had ever happened, but I couldn't I couldn't really look at Rosalie in the eyes, I felt uncomfortable around Emmet and I had been confiding in Jasper. I tried to keep it to myself, but Jasper having the emotions of a super hormonal teenager, he knew. I felt awkward around him, because I didn't want the family to think that I was now after Jasper. I can just imagine their thoughts:

Alice:_She WON'T get my husband too!!_

Jasper: _I love my wife ALICE...__REMEMBER_

Rosalie:_ She's had Edward and Emmet, 2 down one to go. _

Emmet:_ Ah shit!!! Lost AGAIN!! I hate these __wanna__ be car racing games... hey is Jasper cheating on Alice? __ GAME OVER!!!! __Oh no not again, I'm __gonna__ bin this bloody game!! &"££&_

Carlisle: _Maybe it was a mistake letting Bella into this family?_

Esme:_ I've always thought of her as a daughter, why would she do this to our family?_

Edward: _I love her so much I hope I'm enough for her, I hope she doesn't cheat._

Me: _NO!!!! YOU HAVE IT ALL WRONG!! PLEASE DONT THINK THAT!_

That is what they will think and I don't want them to!

I was sat in Edward's, correction, our room looking out of the window. Esme had asked me to move all the garden furniture for the BBQ later, BBQ except without the food, I stood looking out of the window over looking the back yard and moved each chair and table with one flick of my finger. My telekinesis power really came in handy as it took really no energy from me to move things or people, or permanently lodge an end table up anyone's ass.

After I had finished, I heard Edward come in he wrapped his arms round my waist and whispered in my ear "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I pushed his hands away, I just needed time to think, I didn't need him in my face.

He looked hurt "Bella, if you need to talk, I'm here.

"I'm fine really, go on and help downstairs I'll be down in a min"

"Ok" He reluctantly pulled away.

I love Edward, I know I do, its just at the moment I'm so unhappy.

Anyway I better get ready for the party.


	27. Party Crashers

_**Yes my lovely amazing readers I have returned!!!**_

_**BTW Those thoughts in the family's head in the last chapter were not what the family are thinking, just what Bella would imagine them to think. The **__**Cullens**__** are happy even after everything (strange??? U decide) Bella cant understand why they are not upset about everything, she is basically going into a self made depression. Any questions ask and I will tell. **_

_**Any ideas welcome**_

_**ENJOY!!!!**_

Downstairs the party was just getting started. Edward was wearing dark blue jeans and a jacked, so was Emmet, I could hear them bickering,

"I can't believe you stole my outfit Edward"

"I bought it first, Emmet!"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did! Now put your dummy back in!"

Shouts

"BOYS! PIPE DOWN!"

"But mom!" They both wined.

"NOW!"

Rose dragged Emmet away in her slim line black dress, with a matching top, she looked like she was the gold digging wife of the dead guy at a funeral, you know the one who marries the old guy for money then turn up at his funeral in a sexy black dress, pretending to be upset. I could just picture it. Edward looked up and laughed at me and nodded in agreement.

Before I knew it his arms were around my waist and he was behind me whispering in my ear "You better prepare yourself, because in 3...2...1.."

"BELLA SWAN!!! I PUT YOUR OUTFIT ON MY BED!! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING IT!!" Alice got closer to examine what I was wearing and scoffed in disgust.

"Alice why does it matter what I'm wearing?"

"It doesn't, wear nothing, you look better that way" I tried to hold back a smirk as Alice rolled her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled my upstairs.

In her room she threw the outfit into my arms with the greatest of care "It's vintage"

I laughed, for the first time in a week I really laughed, I laughed at Alice's wierd obsession of clothes, I burst into hysterics, Alice looked at me like I had 50 heads "Are ya ok Bella?"

The laughing subsided and tears took over, Alice didn't talk she just hugged me, all the while blocking her mind from Edward. "What's wrong?" After I told her she sat there in shock.

"No, Bella, how could you think that! No one blames you, you lashed out, we blame Olivia, she messed up this family."

"Yeah, but how can you guys pretend as if nothing happened""Because, what's the point on dwelling on it? It will just rip us apart"

"Thanks Alice I feel all better now"

"Good, but you have smudged your make up crying, we have to redo it!"

"Oh no!" I grumbled, and reluctantly walked over to the mirror awaiting my punishment.

As Alice put on my foundation her eyes glazed over she was having a vision.

ALICEPOV

Vision

_Everyone is downstairs at the party, when the tables start falling over and the place gets trashed. Bella is pulled a few feet off the ground and is held by her neck, Edward tries to get to her but cant something is holding him. We were all being held and couldn't get loose then __bella__ is carried away and we are let go. We all go to look for her but she and whatever took her is gone_

BPOV

"Alice, what did you see?"

"I don't know"

She told me and straight away I knew, I knew that it wasn't over.

"I couldn't see what or who was ruining the party, or who took you I could just see you moving through the air"

"Alice we need to warn everyone"

"Bella what is it"

I heard Edward growl, I knew they were here, I could smell them, so could Alice, it all made sense now, why Alice couldn't see them, why so could only see the destruction they caused.

Werewolves


	28. He's a What?

_**Hey my lovely people, I had a review saying the LA Push gang would never kill Charlie, because he was Billie's friend, but #1 they were so upset over **__**Jacobs**__** death they blamed Bella for choosing Edward over Jacob and therefore getting him killed.**_

_**#2 **__**Who**__** said it was the LA Push gang? (Yes Bella did, but was she right?)**_

BPOV

I flew downstairs thinking I could protect my family from my old friends. I ran into the back yard and couldn't believe my eyes. There were more of them, more werewolves, around 20 more. No they outnumbered us, no they couldn't do this. Two had Esme, two Rose, Four on each of the guys for they were trying to get to their woman. I couldn't understand how they could restrain them, I mean they were vampires for god sake.

Sam made his way through the crowd of angry werewolves and raised his head to the sky and took one large sniff. Alice and I were hiding behind the barrel of beer that Carlisle had bought just so we wouldn't look suspicious to the neighbours "At BBQ's they have beer, its bad enough we aren't having food, we can at least say its a drinking party" He said when we all laughed as he lugged the big barrel from out of Alice's Porsche. He knew exactly where we were so with a twitch of my finger I sent a very, very heavy solid brass garden ornament into the side of his head, it threw him off track for a second, but only for a second, but it was long enough for us to get away vampire style. Alice ran into the forest, thinking I was behind her, when I had in fact stopped. I made my way back to the back yard.

"SAM!! WHAT DO YOU WAN'T!" I yelled, causing hi head to snap up.

"Revenge!" They all yelled in unison.

"You have had your revenge! CHARLIE REMEMBER!"

"Oh yes, I heard about that I'm sorry for your loss"

"HOW DARE YOU!" I slapped him causing his face to turn slightly to the side.

"I know you killed Charlie you son of a bitch!"

He looked a little hurt "Bella I assure you I didn't do anything of the sort!"

"Really?"

"Of course I would never"

I felt a little stupid all these months I had spent hating them...

"He, on the other hand did"

Sam moved out of the way to reveal an enormous werewolf, within a second he was in front of me practically vampire speed.

"Bella, I have heard a lot about you. I'm Marco, Half werewolf Half vampire."

All the Cullen's heads' snapped up.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Shouted Carlisle.

Marco kissed my hand and did a slight cursty.

"I don't understand? How is it possible"

"Think!"

"Ok, Marco, what is it you want?"

"You!"

With that he picked me up and carried me away, he was too strong for me to get away.

Then when we were out of sight they let the Cullen's go.


	29. Kidnapped

Edward ran after us I could hear him coming, Marco was too quick for him and something was slowing Edward down. _Maybe it's his power?_

We ran for hours and hours I was getting pretty tired of being kidnapped or nearly killed, I thought that was over now, I but no, once again the Cullen's would have to rescue me._ Damn I hate my life!_

"That bad huh?" Marco asked.

"What?""I read minds I have many many powers, I'm pretty damn brilliant"

"You killed my father you son of a bitch!"

"Ironic, my mother was the dog"

I just grunted, I had now come to terms with the fact that I would never see my family again.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Because I am being carted off to become the mistress of a half breed!"

"Whoa, touchy"

"Oh shut up!"

I lay they for a few minutes in his arms, thinking why I was so unhappy before, I had nothing to worry about, now however I did.

_'Don't be such a drama queen!'_

_What the!_

Marco giggled. "You know if you weren't my kidnapper you'd be pretty cool"

"Well can't I be your cool kiddnapper?"

"No!"

I couldn't help but laugh, little did I know as I was having a sort of good time Edward was going out of his mind!

EPOV

"HOW COULD WE JUST LET THEM TAKE HER! I MEAN HOW COULD THEY RESTRAIN US! ITS NOT LIKE WE ARE HUMANS! WHY DOES HE WANT HER! WHAT IS HER GOING TO DO? WHERE IS HE TAKING MY WIFE!"

"Well actually, Edward she's not your wife, you ruined your wedding remember?!" Emmet realised it was not the time for jokes as I tackled him to the floor and started hitting him in the face. Jasper dragged me off him scolding "That wont solve anything!"

"How could this be, that, that thing is powerful. I mean really powerful, how do we stop him?" I turned to Carlisle for assistance.

"I don't know Edward, I don't know"

BPOV

They had been running for days straight before they stopped, I just closed my eyes and thought, I was sick of the scenery. When they finally stopped and I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe where we were...ALASKA!

"How? Where's Sam and the LA Push gang?"

"In La Push, I told you we are a new breed, we can run 50 times faster than a vampire or werewolf, Sam just lead us to you?"

"Then how did you know about me?"

"I heard about a brave little human , who smelt great, with an over protective vamp boyfriend who gave herself to James, and I thought that I could do with a challenge, then I heard that you were vampire and I thought that I should still go for it!"

"So basically you want to suck me dry?"

"No I don't drink blood, I eat meat"

"Ahhh, and so the truth your gonna torture me then eat me. Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food?"

"Yeah she did but she said this whilst hunting a deer causing it to have a heart attack. She didn't like to get her paws dirty."

I just scoffed smug bastard!

'Now, now, think nice!'

Get the hell out!

He carried me into my prison, which was actually really nice, luxurious actually.

He lay me on the bed and I slapped him, his head didn't move "Don't you even think about taking advantage of me you incompetent mongrel!"

"I wasn't planning on it, but if you'd like"

He just smiled and walked away.

There was something nice about him.

"Now if there is anything you need let me know"

"Yeah there is actually, I need your mouth" His jaw nearly dropped off.

"Wha..."

"I need you to start talking, so I need you mouth, get it" As I fake laughed at my own awful joke, he made his way to where I was sitting.

"What do you want to know?"

"What you intend on doing with me?"

"Keeping you, you will eventually love me"

"You're mad!"

He hung his head " Your a nice guy, you could get a girlfriend, wine and dine her, maybe leave out the kidnapping, but I will never love you, because I love someone else."

He ran out, I don't know whether I had hurt his ego, feelings or heart all I knew is that I would find a way out of here.


	30. Don't Believe Everything Alice see's

**_I do not own twilight, or desperate housewives I'm just borrowming them for a little bit!!_**

**_This chapter isn't about desperate housewives, it just refers to i a bit!_**

**_Enjoy my lovely Readers!!!_**

BPOV

Three days, Three fking days. As you can imagine I'm a little cranky, just a touch and my language is a tad vile.

_Why the Fk does this always happen to me? Huh? I just want a normal eternal life, is that so much to ask for? No, instead get fking kidnapped, by a guy who wants to make me his fk buddy, just great, just fking great Bella_

"I can hear you, you know" I heard Marco shout from somewhere.

"Ok, where are you? By the way I don't want you invading my mind, what's in there is none of your business!"

"Fine, I wont invade your mind I will leave you to your escape plan, by the way the third gate in the courtyard wont work its guarded by armed guards, who will shoot you"

I grunted and crosses my arms in defeat "I wont die!"

"No, but it will hurt, they aren't ordinary bullets"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him "No that won't work either, face it there is no way out of it. I know your beginning to like me, I heard you think it, even if its not the way I would like you to like me, if that makes sense."

"Yes it makes perfect sense, and I never for one second thought that and get out of my head!" "Doesn't the song by Kylie Minouge, Cant get you out of my head, spring to mind?" I couldn't help but laugh as he started to sing and dance, which he was awful at, I might add.

"OUT!" I shouted between giggles.

la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la, I just can't get you outta my head

"SHUT UP!"

your loving is all I think about

Sssshhhh

I just cant get you outta my head, boy its all that I dare to think about!

"Err" I collapsed on the bed placing my head under a pillow, I could still hear him singing in the next room.

The truth was I did like him, not in that way, but as a cool funny friend, the type you ring when you need cheering up, or a cool older brother, who is your hero and would glady kill any one that messes with you, wait I already have two! I laughed for a minute at my own joke, his singing had ceased. I had to say my time here wasn't particularly unpleasant.

He took me hunting today, after we had fed and blood was trickling down our necks I tried to run away, I did the first human thing I had done in a long time...Tripped! He caught me in a Hollywood kiss position, just before I fell to the ground. His face was near my neck, as he pulled his face up, he wasn't mad, he just laughed.

EPOV

Three days, Three fking days! I'm very, very, very cranky and my language is quite vile. I ran into the library where I had Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle doing some research. Carlisle was looking in his old books about vampire and werewolves genetics (he had purchased them when he was first turned from an old woman, when he went back she was not there) Esme and Rose looking at places they could of taken her. Alice, Emmet Jasper and I were out trying to smell her trail, Alice came so that if she got a vision of where it is we could go straight away and we thought it might help her get a vision being at the scene of the crime, Emmet and Jasper were just helping me track. I on the other hand was going out of my mind. When she went to James that was bad enough, but him and all his other Half-breeds, no this can't be happening! One could take out my whole family easily.

I wasn't going to give up, I had the whole of eternity to find her.

APOV

_**Bella in a ice forest, Marco there, he has his hands supporting her back and his neck is to her throat, he has blood all over his mouth Bella has blood on her neck End Vision**_

"Edward, I had a vision, he's going to kill Bella!"

"No, he's not. We will find her in time!"

BPOV

It was 6:30 and I had gotten addicted to this TV show called Desperate Housewives (1st series, REAL TV SHOW!), it's about 5 woman all leading different lives. One (Gabrielle) is an ex model, who's husband just gives her what she wants, but she's soo unhappy she has an affair. Another (Lynette) who has four kids her husband kind of forced her to have, he is always away on business and the kids run riot and she can't cope. Another (Bree) who has two kids and a husband, who's house is always clean, hair always perfect, basically she is PERFECT! And her family hate the fact she is sooo cold, but really she's not cold, she just keeps her emotions to her self. Another (Susan) who has one daughter and who's husband left her for his secretary, and she is a klutz, unlucky in love, really clumsy. The last one (Edie) is a slut, who just sleeps around and doesn't really care what people think of her. Then you have the narrator (Mary Alice), who killed herself over a family secret, and episode by episode you find out bits of what it is, every woman has their own problem whilst trying to find out why she killed herself. Then some people die who did it?

I was addicted, chick flick, meets thriller meets comedy!!

I watched the re-runs everyday at 6:30, amazing to think that I got satellite in Alaska!

Marco entered my room just as it was starting "Can I help you, but make it quick because they are about to find out who killed Mrs Huber."

He chuckled and lay next to me, "I want to see what all the fuss is about"

"Oh mike" Susan is pushed up against the wall by mike (Never happened in the series but who cares?)

"Oh Mike!" Marco mimicked,

"Sshh, she had liked him for ages and they have been beating around the bush, so now she is so happy because she thought he like someone else when really he liked her."

"Soory!"

We sat like that for the rest of the night

_**I know that Alice's vision showed the past, but didn't Marco say he had many powers?**_

_**They **__**cant**__** find Bella scent?**_

_**Add it up people!**_

_**I know I put Desperate Housewives but it was the first that sprang to mind, and it is quite addictive. **_

_**Don't you just LOVE Marco!!!I think he's cool.**_


	31. I'm sorry I love you

**How do you want the story to go?**

**Should she fall for Marco? Nah**

**Should Edward save her?**

**I have no ideas, well I do, but I don't know if you would like them, they are all sad. **

**I think that this story will soon have run its course, BUT don't worry I am currently writing more, I am partnering up with **Eternal-Damnation-In-Love** and we are trying to do this partner thing so reviews and the story is in both our accounts, but we don't know how, if you know, please let me know!!!**

**The stories we are going to write are very ****OCC,**** would NEVER happen in twilight!**

**Not all stories will end BXE. We are really going to mix it up. I will still continue to write other stories (alone ****i**** mean), whilst writing others.**

**Any Ideas for this ****story,**** let me know. I have decided to write a sequel, I think.**

**I think Marco is awesome!**

"Marco!" He was at my every beck and call, I loved it.

"Yes Bella" He came running in the room like his ass was on fire.

"I want to talk to you"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I have a few questions"

"Ok, well shoot" He said as he sat on the edge of the bed his dark brown hair glowed with a tinge of golden in the sunlight, reminding me slightly of Edward.

"Well, how did you become what you are?"

"What? A kidnapping, charming, amazing guy?"

"No a...you know"

"Ahh, half breed"

"I was born this way, my mum was a werewolf and my dad a vampire. I don't know how it happened so don't even ask, I have spent years trying to find out."

"Ok, why me?"

"I have been watching you, and I fell in love with your personality and I saw what Olivia did and how it tore you all apart and I figured that now was the best time to make my enterance."

I laughed as he put on his 'I'm so dashing smile', "Ok, so you were loving me from afar?" I giggled.

"Yeah but know I just need you to realise that you love me and then we can just."

"Just what, I'm engaged to Edward."

"Yeah, but he's an a, I know you like me, I have another power, like Jasper's I can read people's emotions. I am so strong _**He isn't bragging BTW) **that I can manage 4 powers"_

"So you have four powers? You are great! Oh and Edward isn't an a!"

"So you don't deny you like me?"

"No I like you, like being the operative word, I like you as a friend."

"Oh" He hung his head

"I care about you, granted I have only known you a week"

"I REALLY LOVE YOU! MORE THAN HIM!"

"How do you know how much he loves me!" we were both screaming now.

"Because, I could feel it"

"His words stung, did Edward really love rose? Was it really Olivia or was that an act?" I was going frantic.

"He does love you, just not like you should be loved you deserve... Bella are you ok?"

MPOV

I didn't mean to upset her, I was telling her the truth, he didn't love her.

"He does love you, just not like you should be loved you deserve... Bella are you ok?"

I looked into her eye's no, they weren't hers they were the eye's of a killer.

Her eyes were black with a crimson pupil. It, it can't be, she only fed earlier.

Those eyes are the eyes of...of...of...

No-ones POV

_Crash_

_Bella jumps on Marco, sinks her teeth into his neck and whispers "I'm sorry, I love you to",_

_With his last dying breath he says "Thank you"_


	32. A score to settle

_**Just **__**to**__** clear thing up:**_

_**Marco is dead, but notice the way she killed him?**_

_**Edward does love Bella, just not as much as Marco, according to Marco. But if you waned the love of your life to fall in love with u you'd say the same, right?**_

_**Bella doesn't love Marco, she said it to be nice, so he didn't die unhappy. So I suppose she thought "If I kill you then say I love you, we are even?" ha **__**ha**__** halaughs at own joke**_

_**Bella has turned into...?**_

_**BTW PLEASE READ **__**BELOW!**_

_**The writing in **__**' theses**__** things' are Bella's thoughts the writing in these things are her new thought's.**_

I started down at Marco's dead body. I could see everything in a new way, literally, everything I saw was red. I walked over to the mirror and was shocked at what I saw.

A woman with black eyes and red blood red pupils my hair looked like I had never put a comb through it. The vampire me I had grown to love was gone, I looked like a wild hunter.

Sure I still looked good, but I reminded myself of...of...

Victoria.

I looked out of the window and could see three guards.

Thought in Bella's head (not Bella's though) I can take them down! Just jump and kill them

'What the hell, that wasn't me, at least I don't think I thought that?'

It's the new you

I listened to see if I could hear anyone talking, silence, it was in my head.

'I was going crazy!'

But still I did what the little voice said and jumped out of the second story window, killing the guards before they could even think. They weren't vampire's! They were werewolves.

'why would he lie?'

That's not important! Now kill everyone!

EPOV

I could smell her, we had been tracking for hours, finally after a week and a bit, I could smell my Bella.

I will kill him when I get hold of him. Carlisle predicted that she would probably be in Alaska, seeing as that's the direction we can smell her. We are about 3 miles from the border, only stopping if we have to.

BPOV

I stared at all of the dead bodies around me.

"I killed them" I whispered. I felt bad about the first time I had to hunt and kill a deer, let alone 60 guards.

That's only the beginning, I will be great, feared!

'No that's not me!'

But it is

"But wait!" I lifted my head up, I could smell "Edward!"

'Oh he's here to save me'

I have to kill them

Huh, I didn't know which side of my conscience was right?

So I gave in to the strongest one.

Good, now they re at the border, go to them, kill them!

Before I knew it I was off running to kill the man I loved.

What had I become?


	33. But You're Dead!

"Oh Edward!" I almost sang.

His head snapped up "BELLA!" He ran to pick me up, but as he neared me I growled.

"Do you like my new power?"

"What, Oh, I couldn't smell you"

"Oh Edward, don't make it sound like that, it sounds like I have never hear of deodorant before. Resting I see, you obviously didn't really want to find me."

"WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR DAYS YOU INGRATEFUL BITCH!" Rosalie shoted.

I ran at her throwing her into a tree, "Now, now girls"

"How did you escape?" Esme asked cautiously.

"I killed Marco, and I acquired some of his powers." I smirked as Esme backed away slowly.

"You killed him?"

"No" A voice behind me, I knew the voice it was...Marco's.

"Huh" I spun round. Standing behind me was none other than marco.

"Miss me?"

"No, your dead"

"Yeah see you tried to kill me like you would kill a werewolf, but thats and advantage I have no one knows how to kill me.

He loves you, now cut out his heart

"I don't love you!"

He chuckled.

That's not the way to do it.

I knew what I had to do instantly I ran towards him and picked up a sharp stick, he swiftly moved out of the way.

"When will you realise, you love me"

Edward growled, but before he had a chance to move, Macro's soldiers had he whole family four each person, vampire.

"You can't kill me, you cant even get close enough!"

I ran over to him so we were face to face, "I know now I love you!"

Edward made a noise of pain, but not physical emotional.

"I love you , you love me."

He didn't tap into my mind, no he pulled me into a tight embrace.

NOW!

I stabbed the piece of wood into his flesh, luckily his flesh was like werewolf flesh and stuck my hand inside his chest and ripped his beating, yes thats right beating heart out.

"Its beating"

"Its the one...con...sequence...I could..be...indestructible...but...I...had..to have...a..beating...heart" he said between slowing breaths.

"Oh" was all I could master.

" Thank you, I'm free. It will over come you, kill yourself, its the only way to be free"

I knew what he was talking about, the little voice in my head.

All of his guards, soldiers fell to the ground, dead.

Now kill, kill,kill! Revenge is sweet. Revenge Cullens. Revenge!


	34. The End

Anything you don't understand, pm me!!!

Review my lovely readers Review!!

Hope you enjoy it.

It's the final chapter of Betrayal. Yes I know sad but I have dragged it out too long!

If you are fed uo with betrayal, read my new story to be aired soon, I teamed up with a fab writer!

Make sure you read the end authors note!

Evil side of Bella POV

"Now, Bella think about what you are doing!" Carlisle tried to reason with her, but it was too late she was under my wrath, my wrath of power.

What Bella doesn't know is that when Marco was born, because of the mixture of genes, I was created, seeking power, never stopping until I get enough. I am not another being, no, I am his sub-conscious, the evil side. I controlled him all his life, he tried to fight it, but I am too strong. When Bella foolishly tried to kill him, Marco was set free and I and her own evil side of her self-conscious fused, forming a strong bond. Not many people, beings, know that you have a good and a bad side of your conscience, no they think its guilt or craving of adventure, it is far from it. I want, need Edward and the Cullens to die, Bella must do it, I must make her do it. She and I are destined for great POWER! We could rule the underworld, we could have vampires and werewolves under our rein, but and this is a big but, Bella must be able to kill the love of her life, a test if you will. You see if she can kill him, she will be able to kill mercilessly, she wont need to do it for long, as soon as vampires see her as a threat they will come up against her and she WILL take them down, stating "Bow down to me or die!"

They will bow down, soon after we will do the same with the werewolves except we will have an army on our side, we will have great power. You see there is no way for Bella to rid me, well there is one BUT she wouldn't be so stupid. She will see that my idea of eternal life is way better than Edward's. Vegetarian diet, snickers vegetarian diet my ass!

BPOV

"Bella, please don't do this!" Alice pleaded.

Huff, or what Alice, what will you do? Visualize your self killing me, I'm so scared!

Before I knew it I was saying those exact words "Or what Alice, what will you do? Visualize your self killing me, I'm so scared!"

"Bella this isn't you!" Shouted Esme.

"Bella don't let _it_ get the better of you" From Jasper

"Bella Swan, I know that we don't see eye to eye and I hate the way you dress, but get a hold of yourself right now!" I laughed

"Is that the best you can come up with!" Their faces dropped.

"Bells, please we have never really gotten to know each other but..."

"Oh Emmet, we got to know each other allright, remember the night of passion?"

He looked taken back and was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was saying, what was I becoming?

One part of me was screaming 'what are you saying!', whilst the other told me what to say and I said it, like I had no control.

"So, Edward, what's your plea? Huh? Dont ruin the love we have? I love you no matter what?"

"I have nothing to say"

WHAT! He must do!

"What you must do!"

"I really, really don't. You won't listen to my family, you certainly wont listen to me."

"Really?" That was the real Bella Swan speaking not the evil one.

"Fine, I have nothing to say to you, but I do have something to say the son of a bitch thing that is taking over you! I will kill you! I will have Bella back!"

Evil Bella: "Bella is long gone, and its not who is taking her over, more a matter of what. My evil sub-conscious to be exact"

"Wha...how is that possible?"

Evil Bella: You figure it out!

Before I knew it I lunged at Edward knocking him to the floor, he whispered in my ear "I love you"

NOW, KILL HIM!

Good Bella: "NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

With that I ran off into the forest leaving behind my past, I was no longer good I was bad. When I was a safe distance I stopped.

_I will do what you want_

What we want

_On one condition_

What?

_I will not harm the Cullen's, we will not harm them, they will be protected, I don't want a hair on their heads harmed, do I make myself clear._

Yes

We ran off, never to return.

_**Alas we have reached the end, thank you to all my faithful readers! All my reviews and you silent readers too, I love you all!!!!! **_

_**It is the end of Betrayal, but the sequel will be up later today and don't worry it will explain all!**_


	35. SEQUEL NAME! SEQUEL IS UP!

BETRAYAL IS OVER!

LOOK FOR:

ME, MYSELF AND IT

Or look for it on my profile!!

THE SEQUEL!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

SEQUEL TO BETRAYAL: ME, MYSELF AND IT!

Me, myself and IT


End file.
